1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combination locks and has particular reference to push-button combination locks for use in locking and unlocking doors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention presents several improvements over the push-button locks disclosed and claimed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,667 issued on Nov. 2, 1971 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,261 issued on June 2, 1972.
The invention, in its broader aspects, can be used for any locking application although it is particularly applicable to locking doors in cases where it may be desirable to change the combination from time to time. For example, hotel and apartment owners may wish to change the combination each time a new tenent moves into a living unit. Car rental agencies may wish to change the combination of car locks, each time one of their cars is rented, etc. Other examples are offices, factories, schools and other establishments where personnel changes occur from time to time; also lockers, safes, etc., where persons assigned custody thereof may be changed periodically.